Coming Undone
by smile1
Summary: A Bash/Mary one parter. Takes place after the events in "Acts of War" (S02e09). How would Sebastian react when he found out what happened to Mary? /Her eyes collided with his in the mirror and she rose instantly from her seat, turning around while pulling her collar back up with one hand as if hiding the marks would cause Bash to forget he had ever seen them."/


**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Reign_or any of its characters. All I own is my imagination and the laptop I wrote this on.**

**A/N: **It's the new year and, again I am going to go through this year by relieving as much stress for myself I can and not adding to it. One way for me to do that is to make sure that, despite my work and checklist of things I need to do, I make the time to do things that I enjoy. Writing fanfiction is one of those things. Writing in general really. I've watched episode 9, "Acts of War" and this is based on the aftermath of those events. I wrote this as a close-up of the damage that has been done to Mary, physically, emotionally as well as mentally. I feel like it would be something she would carry with her and that would weigh heavily for a long time. In addition, Bash and Mary's relationship hasn't really been brought up in this season, even though they were quite close for a while. I'm combining both of these ideas in this story and I hope I did the characters and the situation justice. Please leave behind any feedback and point me in the direction of some good Bash/Mary stories if you have any suggestions. Happy new year!

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Undone<strong>

_"I'm a grown up woman, but a girl again…"_

After the announcement, a look was discreetly exchanged between Mary and Catherine. There were no ill feelings that hung in the air between them. Simply an understanding and an aura of strength that Mary had yet to fully grasp and accept before making it her own. Armor she was unaware of on how to put on, also carrying the fear that it would cover up too much.

She felt every bruise that was temporarily etched onto her skin, ugly reminders of how exposed she really had been. Of how naïve she had been in her making daring moves and spewing threatening words without expecting a repercussion, a punishment, as severe as the one she received. It had impinged on her feeling of security, and she hid the cracks well through her clothing and behavior-behavior she mimicked-, but inside she felt them.

She had one hand clasped tightly against the bodice of her dress and the other's fingers sprawled just above her collar bone. The panic had finally pushed its way through and it was pressing down on her windpipes. Mary's breathing turned shallow and her knees felt weak. her body weightless all of a sudden. An icy numbness that was taking over her limbs.

She caught herself on the wall with one hand. She focused on her breathing and not on the images in her mind. She tried to.

"Mary." She heard the boots echo in the hallway as they reached her with a few short strides. Sebastian's blue eyes were a distraction she latched onto, releasing a new stream of memories as soon as her eyes made contact with his.

"What's happened? Where are your guards?" Bash's hand touched his sword as he surveyed the hallway. "I'll find Francis," he decided once his eyes glanced over her clearly distressed form. "Stay-"

Then Mary did something she hadn't in a long time. She touched him. Her hand landed on his shoulder before he could turn away completely and hurry off. She didn't realize she had done it until she caught Sebastian's eyes as they flicked downwards to where her skin was pressed against the fabric of his shirt. _She had reached for him_. "No. Don't," she requested softly, her eyes hooded as she kept them downcast. "I'm fine, Bash." She struggled less with her breath. "I was momentarily overwhelmed. My breathing is coming back," she assured him and looked up at him once again. "I need to rest." The nails of the hand she was still holding against her abdomen now dug into her dress, almost hard enough that she felt the prick of them through the fabric. "Loosen this dress. Something."

His gaze stayed on her face, the look on his letting her know that he didn't fully believe her, but he remained by her side nonetheless. "I'll escort you." He didn't give her a choice nor the chance to decline as he held out his arm for her to take.

Mary took it, leaning into him more than she should. It was comforting. Easy. Familiar in a way.

"How is Kenna?" she finally inquired, intending to steer their encounter more towards the direction of a friendly companionship instead of lingering on their past as lovers.

"High maintenance," Bash answered jokingly, although the affection was in the way his head tilted and his eyes lit up with experiences Mary wasn't a part of. "But I suppose her heart is worth it. She has a good one."

"She does," Mary agreed, honest about the words she spoke, trying not to pay any mind to the pang of envy that pulled at her emotions in a hideous manner. "I'm glad for you both. How have you been?" she asked, stopping in front of her chambers and releasing Sebastian.

He shrugged his shoulders and moved to open the door to her room for her. "I find myself to be mostly whole again." He put both of his hands behind his back as he made enough room for her to enter. "You?"

She was slightly taken aback by his words, wondering if she was reading more into it or if he had simply meant for it to be an answer to her question. A lot had happened lately. Not only to her. Mary averted her eyes as she took a few steps into her and Francis' sleeping quarters.

"It's only natural for you to be shaken. Due to recent events," Bash added as she turned to look at him standing in her doorway. "My brother hasn't been himself, but he's doing all he can to keep you safe."

Both of Mary's hands lowered to the bodice of her dress once more as if the pain was about to burst through the seams and come spilling out at Sebastian's feet. She turned her back to him, making her way over to her vanity.

Sebastian let out an inaudible sigh and moved to grab to doorknob, ready to leave. He glanced at her one last time, watching as he sat down at her vanity and began unbuttoning her dress enough so she could pull down the large decorative collar. The smudges of dark blue and purple stopped him from closing the door.

"Mary…" he uttered.

Her eyes collided with his in the mirror and she rose instantly from her seat, turning around while pulling her collar back up with one hand as if hiding the marks would cause Bash to forget he had ever seen them.

"Mary," he said her name again. "Tell me, Francis… Is this... his doing?" The words came out unevenly, his brother's name difficult to utter in relation to the marks on her skin. It was impossible, but he had to consider it since it was only him that saw Mary in closed quarters.

"No." She shook her head ardently.

The relief was instant and evident as his features lost some of their anguish. "Then how..." He gestured at her, palm upwards to emphasize his bewilderment and the tips of his fingers pointing at her. He took a step towards her as if his proximity could protect her from actions already done.

Mary moved backwards, as far as she could, until her hips slammed into the vanity behind her.

Sebastian dropped his hand, shaking his head. The answer slowly began to materialize in his head as he took in account her skittish behavior. "You don't have to fear me," he heartened. He briefly broke eye contact with her to reach out and close the door, not wanting their conversation to reach ears that weren't supposed to be privy to Mary's information.

"Please, don't." Mary watched him halt his action, the back of his hand touching his lips before he dropped it. "I don't fear you. I have no reason to. You're kind. I know this logically. My reaction… It has to do… I…"

Bash's eyes narrowed and then widened again as realization hit fully. "The attack," he vocalized it for her, the back of his hand against his lips once again as if he had become physically ill by the mere words. "They did breach the royal chambers." He cleared his throat, shaking his head. "Tell me I'm wrong. Does Francis know?" he followed up, not needing her affirmation.

"Yes."

"Who else?"

"Catherine. You," she answered him honestly, letting go of her collar and clasping her hands together daintily.

"Are you… Is the damage limited to…"

She turned her eyes from him. "Sebastian…"

"Mary," he pushed her, his steps slow as he closed the distance between them a little. One of his hands was clenched around the hilt of his sword. He didn't know when he had reached for it, but he released it, clenching and unclenching his fingers to get the ache out of them.

"The bruises aren't the worst of the violations that took place," she worded carefully.

"They did this. They dared to…" He gritted his teeth, attempting to calm down his temper before it could flare up too much in front of her. It was not something she needed to deal with. Still, he could barely keep from raising his voice as he declared to her, "I will kill him. Them." He balled his fists at the use of the plural. "Anyone who allowed themselves to so much as let such a barbaric thought cross their mind."

"I don't want you to share this. I need to stay strong. It will do no good if news of their queen being… attacked spreads." Her hands unclasped and held onto her skirts instead. "That's an order, Bash. I don't care that you're-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he moved towards her suddenly and swiftly, grasping her elbows tenderly and pulling her into him, in the delicate and doting manner she had once fallen for.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Mary let out a breath she had been holding ever since she had walked out of the throne room. "You're doing it."

His chin was resting on the top of her thick locks, the intricate braid having already come undone. Her arms circled around his waist, hands linked together, the fingers of one hand pressed around her thumb and top of her hand.

"I would have-"

"It's not Francis' fault," Mary reminded him quickly.

Sebastian sighed. "I know."

"Good." She tightened his hold on him, brushing her nose against his chest as she inhaled him and the calmness that it brought her. She knew how unfair she was being to Francis and to Kenna by sharing this embrace with her ex. It was even worse that it stirred up feelings she had laid to rest as soon as she had chosen Francis. She had tucked them away in the furthest corner of her mind and that is where they had managed to stay. The distance she had purposely put between her and Bash, to honor her commitment to Francis, had alleviated most of the pain. Out of sight out of mind. And it had proved to be a successful strategy, but it was more difficult than she would ever admit.

"I'm aware this may be highly inappropriate, but sometimes I miss you." He let out a humorless chuckle. "I miss you when we are both residing in the same castle. I have accepted that this is how it was fated to be," he continued after a beat. "But I want you to know that I am here."

"You're too good to me, Sebastian. Even now."

He heard the smile in her voice. "We'll agree to disagree, My Queen." He pressed his lips to her dark strands, giving her a few seconds before he pulled from their embrace. _She was breathing more easily now. _

Sebastian left, closing the door and giving her the privacy she needed to disrobe.

Mary turned back to face the large mirror on her vanity, her fingers working their way through her thick braid. _She watched as it came undone completely._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? :) <strong>This was something I had to get out of my head, so please let me know what you thought? I always enjoy reading your thoughts, remarks and critiques. And I really hope that the show will focus on the Sebastian/Mary relationship a little bit more. For instance, how he would react if he found out what happened to Mary. I am aware that rape is a sensitive topic and this is just a story and my take, so nothing was meant to offend or be taken to heart.


End file.
